The present disclosure relates to an image processing device, an image processing method, a computer program and a computer-readable recording medium.
Image capturing devices which can recognize status of the subject whose image is to be captured are increasing recent years. Such image capturing devices perform preset camera control and signal processing according to individual scenes such as a landscape, a person and a night scene whose images are to be captured.